1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication switching system data retrieval and loading arrangement, and it more particularly relates to an arrangement for recording call ticketing information concerning completed connections through a communication switching system, such as a telephone system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication switching systems, such as telephone systems, have employed scanning equipment for monitoring various different circuits of the system so as to derive ticketing information for billing subscribers for their use of the system. The ticketing information is then transferred to and recorded on a tape, such as a perforated tape, for subsequent use in preparing subscriber bills. The systems have included equipment for writing the ticketing information on the tape. The system also includes a stored program central processor used for normal call processing purposes and also for formulating the ticketing information according to ticketing program information stored in the system processor storage areas. The system programs, including call processing and ticketing programs as well as all other programs, have been loaded and retrieved from the system via conventional computer input/output devices. While such an arrangement may be satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to combine the program loading and retrieving apparatus with the ticketing equipment for more efficient and economical use of the system.